


Gosh, Your Legs Look Delicious

by zombie_bnvnd



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Holidays, Intercrural Sex, It's not as good as I make it sound, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_bnvnd/pseuds/zombie_bnvnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What he saw before him threatened to change Jean's mind about the holydays forever.</p><p>Marco was sitting casually on their bed, leaning his weight back on one hand and the other resting across his lap and his legs were crossed and the right one swayed back and forth, totally relaxed. He smiled as he looked up at Jean, brightening the entire room. "Happy holidays, Jean."</p><p> </p><p>In whitch Marco has a plan to give his boyfriend a really nice Holyday memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gosh, Your Legs Look Delicious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [huge_dork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/huge_dork/gifts).



> This is a Christimas present to my friend Julie! Love you and hope you have a nice holiday.  
> She asked me for intercrural, so intercrural I shaw deliver. It was my first time writing it and I had a lot of fun, Thanks for the request. I hope you like it! Also I couldn't wait for Christmas day so Christmas Eve will do.  
> Ps.: Thank you Novelistangel23, for helping me with the title. I don't know where I'd be without you ^u^

From: Marco  
Come straight home after work ! 

From: Marco  
Smth special is waiting... ;)

Jean stared at his phone as he made his way out of the building he worked at. Marco was usually more specific about the topics of his texts so it made Jean wonder just what his boyfriend might be up to, but he was quickly distracted by the cold wind hitting his face. It was barely December and It was already so cold, not to mention the goddamn Christmas decorations. Jean would never get the appeal of Christmas, Why was everyone so excited and cheery? People are so lame.

Jean was still contemplating the absurdity of Christmas spirit when he got home to find his apartment dark and silent. Frowning and looking around the empty living room, Jean stalked towards his and Marco's bedroom noticing the lights were on.

What he saw before him threatened to change Jean's mind about the holydays forever.

Marco was sitting casually on their bed, leaning his weight back on one hand and the other resting across his lap and his legs were crossed and the right one swayed back and forth, totally relaxed. He smiled as he looked up at Jean, brightening the entire room. "Happy holidays, Jean."

Jean's jaw just about dropped to the floor, because despite Marco's nonchalant demeanor, his real intentions were made very clear by the special outfit he wore;

Marco was wearing an elf costume, not Santa, just an elf. That wasn't just any elf though, it was a very sexy one.

Marco had a curved up pair of knee high boots, red with white cotton balls dangling from the ends, and a red and white striped pair of thigh high socks that made his legs look like two goddamn candy canes, and Jean wanted so bad to eat them... He had a green hat and a white bow tie too, that made him look like the cutest thing to walk the surface of this god forsaken planet. The best part though, was that he was wearing a skirt, Jean loved it when Marco wore skirts and that was a very short, very tight one. It was green and complete with a black belt and white, fluffy hem. He had a corset on too, it was green in the middle and striped on the sides. The corset hugged his waist in a very suggestive way that made Jean's mouth water.

Marco's expression turned into one of amusement as he watched Jean gape at him like a dying fish. "What happened Jean, cat got your tongue?" He asked giggling as he stood up, his heels making him a lot taller than Jean, and offered a better look at the outfit.

Jean shook his head trying to get rid of the lust haze fogging his vision. "W-what the hell, Marco! Why are you wearing... that?" He motioned towards Marco with vague waves of his hands.

Cocking his head to the side Marco took a couple steps towards Jean and scratched at the back of his head. "Don't you like it?" He started to feel self conscious, Jean's never been very fond of the whole holiday's spirit thing he probably didn't appreciate the gesture as much as Marco thought he would. "I... maybe I should just change."

"No, Marco. I love it, it's..." Jean was gesturing vaguely again at Marco who was raising his eyebrows clearly confused by his behavior. Jean groaned and shook his head again, "You look too hot, I can't handle it." He whined burring his face in his hands.

A relieved sigh escaped Marco and Jean peeked through his fingers to see a sly smile take place on Marco's face. "Well," Marco, walking up to Jean and running his hands up Jean's arms to lace them behind his neck. "You can take it off if you want. I don't mind." Jean started reaching to Marco's waist to bring his boyfriend closer but was met with just empty space as Marco pulled away and took a few steps back still smiling. "Or we can keep it on." He turned his back to Jean offering him a wonderful view of his ass wrapped up in velvety cloth and peeking out from the hem of the skirt and... Damn how Jean wanted to touch him.

Jean reached out to Marco who took the remaining steps to their bed and flopped down on it swinging his feet playfully as much as his long legs allowed him. "C'mon Marco, you tease."

"What will it be, Jean. What do you want to do to me?" Marco bit his plump bottom lip and spread his legs slightly.

That was the last straw for Jean who surged forward and grasped Marco's thigh with one hand and seized his jaw with the other, clamming his lips in a passionate kiss. He angled his boyfriends head up and kissed his way down his neck and chest until he was suckling at one tan nipple.

Marco arched onto Jean's touches, he loved it when his nipples were being played with. He let soft moans scape his mouth and grabbed a handful of blond hair causing Jean to groan and bite at the hard nub between his lips. "Jean... please."

The hand groping at Marco's thigh tightened and he felt nails digging at his skin as Jean parted from his chest and whispered in his year, "You're gonna pay for this Marco." Jean said pulling the hem of Marco's thigh high and letting it snap back against sensitive skin. The heat of Jean's breath had barely disappeared from Marco's skin and he felt the boy's teeth dig into the skin right bellow his ear. Marco moaned and held Jean's hair tighter.

Jean kneeled in front of Marco on the floor and nudged the boy's knees apart getting comfortable there. He kissed Marco's thighs through the thin material of his thigh highs, causing shivers to course through Marco's body, and undid the zipper of the boy's boots. Once those were completely off, Jean ran his hands up the sides of his boyfriend's thighs and under his skirt. His fingertips met lacy underwear and he groaned in arousal, "Damn, Marco. Do you want to fucking kill me?"

Marco took Jean's face in his hands and leaned down to kiss him on the lips. It was slow but intense and sensual at the same time. The way Marco sucked at Jean's lips, as if he wanted to drink him, and the little noises he let out as Jean pulled his panties down his thighs, he wanted to feel Jean's body against his, wanted to be one with him. A contented sound escaped Marco as Jean stood and guided him further onto the bed. He scooted back eagerly and helped Jean take off his shirt and wrapped himself around him. "Jean, I want you. Please."

Reluctantly, Jean pulled away from the heat of Marco's arms to take off his jeans. When he came back to Marco, Jean kissed him briefly and guided him to lay on his side. "Now Marco, Let's do something a bit different today." He caressed the back of Marco's thigh then let his hand slide to the inner part and watched as his boyfriend squirmed and shivered under his touches. "Since you seem to be sensitive here, I though you might enjoy this. Tell me if you don't though, alright?" Jean kissed Marco's temple and went to retrieve the lube in his bedside table.

Anticipation and excitement took control of Marco's body as he waited for his boyfriend. He's always loved Jean's surprises, he was considerate and always thought of Marco's needs first. Marco bit his lips and buried his face in one of the pillows.

Jean came back quickly and started warming some of the lube in his hands and looked at Marco's back side again. Marco's thighs were deliciously chubby but slightly thinner where they met his ass making a little cute gap that was barely there; one would only notice it if they looked at him naked and from behind, and the green skirt framed it perfectly. Jean grinned at the thought of being the first and hopefully the last one to find this particularity about his lover's anatomy.

Hot lips brushed the nape of Marco's neck and he felt Jean's body align with his and his hands reaching under his skirt. Marco shifted a little leaning into Jean's heat as the other started stroking his cock into full hardness. Marco could feel Jean's own arousal press against his back side, he grounded his ass onto it and started to circle his hips slowly causing Jean's breath to hitch and his hand to falter on Marco's dick.

Jean let go of Marco's cock and started lubing up the gap between the boy's thighs. Jean couldn't wait to have it around his arousal. "I'll need you to hold still for me, babe. " He said bringing Marco's thighs together and nuzzling his neck. "Think you can do that for me?"

Marco was starting to get the picture of what exactly Jean was trying to achieve and nodded enthusiastically. He's always wanted to try it, his thighs were so sensitive he always came harder when they were facing each other so he could have Jean's waist between them, his sharp hipbones stroking his skin... the friction felt amazing.

As Jean's cock first slid in between his legs, Marco felt the urge to spread them but was kept in place by Jean's hand on his thigh. He held him firmly but gently, his thumb stroking soothingly at his hipbone as he started moving his hips forward with purpose. The heat of Jean's shaft rubbing the sensitive skin of Marco's thigs felt incredible, he clenched them together and started rocking back onto his lover's thrusts.

It all felt so good, Marco's warmth and smell, his strong thighs pressing together and creating an incredible friction around him. It wasn't as hot as Marco's ass but was just as tight and jean loved the feeling. "Damn, Marco, it feels awesome." Jean breathed against the other's neck. "Does it feel good for you too? Tell me babe, please." Jean mouthed at Marco's neck and shoulder and started thrusting harder onto him.

Jean's cock slid over his perineum and Marco moaned loudly at the stimulation. "God, Jean! It feels good... Please, Jean... touch me!" Marco was breathless and his body felt so hot, his cock impossibly hard and starting to ache, he needed some kind of release he needed Jean to touch him or he would explode. Jeans arms moved over his chest and stomach and held Marco closer but never touched him where he needed the most. "Jean, ah! Please."

"Sorry babe, no touching. You've got to pay for being a tease." Jean took Marco's writs and forced the boy's arms crossed over his chest with his own. His thrusts gained more force and the head of his cock went past Marco's balls and rubbed the underside of the boy's dick. Marco moaned and squeezed Jean's length between his thighs again.

"Fuck, Marco you're so good baby. I love your thick thighs, love how they feel around me." One of his hands let go of Marco's arm to stroke over his hip and down his leg. "They look so good in these thigh highs, made me want to fuck them even more."

They moved together like that for some time, Jean praising Marco and pawing at every available inch of skin his hands could find and Marco griping hard at the bed sheets trying to fight the urge to touch himself. Both their bodies feeling hot all over and sweat sleeking their movements.

Jean caressed Marco's body, smoothing his hands along his sides and trailed wet kisses down his neck and shoulders. 

Marco held onto Jean's forearms and squirmed in his arms, unable to decide whether to arch onto Jean's thrusts, hands or mouth. He wanted to touch himself but also didn't want to break one of Jean's rules (he always gets some kind of treat when he followed them). So he concentrated instead on the delicious burn of his inner thighs being rubbed raw by his boyfriend's dick.

Jean's rhythm started to falter as his climax approached, and the sounds Marco was making made it hard to hold back. "Ah! Marco, I think... I'm gonna come." Jean nudged Marco's chin so he could reach his mouth and kissed him deeply. Marco moaned into the kiss and crossed his ankles to intensify the pressure on Jean's shaft. Jean came with a groan muffled against Marco's lips and pulled the boy closer by his waist riding out his orgasm.

As Jean came back to his senses, he noticed Marco's hands were once again fisted onto the bed sheets and his legs were trembling slightly. He kissed Marcos temple and pulled away from him turning him on his back. "You were so good to me baby. Let me take care of you now." Jean brushed some of Marco's hair away from his forehead and ran his hands down his arms taking his hands and kissing them before focusing on the mess he left on the boy's thighs.

Jean made room for himself between Marco's legs and started kissing one knee and up the inner side of his thigh. He looked beautiful like that, spread out on their bed breathless and still shaking from arousal, his elf hat was nowhere in sight but he still looked delicious in the remains of his costume. His hair was all messed up and his cheeks were red, and his come covered thighs twitched and trembled at Jean's every touch.

"Jean! For the love of god, do something or just leave me alone already!" Marco whined covering his face with both hands. Jean's light touches were making things worst, his entire body felt so sensitive he felt he would die if Jean kept up the teasing.

Out of guilt, Jean decided to have some mercy on his boyfriend. "Okay babe I'm sorry. Gonna make you feel good now." Jean took Marco's length in his hand and stroked him loosely, then started to clean Marco up. He licked his own come from his skin and left little love bites on the already raw skin.

It felt so good to finally be touched where he ached for it the most, but Marco needed more, he started bucking his hips onto Jean's hold but the other just kept what he was doing. He mouthed and bit at the skin of his inner thighs and caressed his dick squeezing lightly occasionally. When Marco was about to start begging form Jean just to fuck him already, he felt the sweep of the boy's hot tongue over his hole. He nearly screamed in surprise and pleasure, his back arching off the bed and toes curling almost painfully.

Jean circled Marco's entrance with the tip of his tongue a couple times before biting down at the joint of the boy's ass and thigh and sucking hard enough to leave a hickey there. He went back to lapping at Marco's rim, his free hand stroking over his hips and groping his ass. It was almost too much, it felt torturous but so, so good Marco couldn't decide if he wanted it to end quicker or if he wanted to stay like that forever, just dancing at the brink of release. 

"Jean, please... Oh god, feels so good!" He moaned and grabbed fistfuls of his own hair to calm himself. "You're delicious babe." Jean broke apart from Marco to whisper, eyes dark and half lidded as a predator's. He bent the boy's legs against his sides suddenly, grabbing him by the backs of his knees, and lapped at his hole again once more before thrusting his tongue inside him.

Marco was so close to his release, muscles tense hair damp with sweat and dick so hard it was painful, but at the same time he needed something more. Jean's tongue couldn't reach his prostate and the boy had let go of his dick in favor of holding his legs up so now he felt even more frustrated than before.

He grabbed his own legs and kept them in place to free Jean's hands. "Please Jean, touch me or I think I'm gonna die." Tears were starting to well up at the corners of his eyes, It was so painful to wait that long but Jean was so good at what he was doing. Marco moaned Jean's name over and over again, until the boy took his cock back into his grip and pumped him with gusto.

Jean sensed how close Marco was but he still wanted to make the most of this moment. He slid his tongue out of Marco with a last lick to the boy's pucker and shifted a bit on the bed till he was in a more kneeling position. He bent forward again and planted a chaste kiss to the tip of Marco's dick before teasing the slit with his tongue.

Marco's back arched tightly and his head was thrown back against the mattress, a gasp and a cry of Jean's name were ripped from deep in his throat. "Please jean! I'm so close..."

Jean took the other's cock in his mouth and slid down to the hilt ever so slowly and hollowed his cheeks as he slid back up. Jean loved the weight of Marco's cock in his mouth, loved the shape the taste how it seemed to fit his mouth so nicely and just everything about it. But as much as he'd love to do this forever and just enjoy the feel of Marco's precome dripping onto his tongue, Marco was in serious need of release and Jean wasn't selfish enough to deny it to him anymore.

With Marco's legs still held up, the boy's fingers letting white marks on tanned skin, Jean ran his hands from Marco's ass and up his thighs to where his hands held his legs and stroke the boy's knuckles with his thumbs. He started bobbing his head faster and sucking harder, occasionally teasing the foreskin with the tip of his tongue.

Marco turned into amess of moans and gasps and trembling limbs under Jean's ministrations, and came hard into Jean's mouth as the he scratched down Marco's thigh and swallowed around him a couple times.

Jean almost gagged in Marco's come but he managed to drink every last drop of it before lapping at Marco's softening cock to clean him up.

Marco felt incredibly tired but so satisfied at the same time. His chest heaved with his hard breathing and his hair was damp with sweat, his thighs were raw and aching from being tensed for so long. But Jean was there, looking down at him so lovingly and smoothing his hands down Marco's hips, waiting for him to come back to reality.

"How was it baby?" Jean asked, his voice as soft as it could get. "Did you like it?"

Marco reached out to him and Jean let freckled hands guide his face down so Marco could brush full, smiling lips to his own. "I should be asking you this very same question. I was the one preparing a surprise after all."

Smiling, Jean nuzzled Marco's cheek and hugged him closer to his body. "I thought the way I practically attacked you was proof enough that I enjoyed myself. But if you need to hear it, I loved it, every single second, and you look so good my brain is still having trouble processing the view." Jean could feel Marco's cheek getting hotter at his compliments and he loved it. "Your legs look so good in those thigh highs, and your ass is really beautiful and soft. That corset was a low blow y'know. I loved the costume but even more so what's underneath. I love you Marco."

"I love you too Jean." Marco smiled and kissed Jean again, and again and again, until they were both breathless and giggling like a pair of losers, really happy losers.

They kissed for a while longer before Jean sat back up, "As much as I love this, I feel kinda gross and It's getting cold, I'm still naked. You up for a shower?"

"Yeah, of course."

Jean took both Marco's hands and helped him sit up. His hands were careful as he undressed the other man, fingertips lightly touching tanned skin as he undid the laces at the back of Marco's corset, making him shiver slightly. Kisses were trailed on every inch of newly exposed skin as Jean pushed the thigh highs down Marco's legs.

"You know, Jean..." Marco's voice trailed off as he waited for his boyfriend to give him his full attention, "I'm really tired so... I'm sorry but I'm not getting hard any time soon." He smiled down at Jean apologetically and let his fingers caress the boy's exasperated face.

Jean rolled his eyes and grunted something resembling "fine" before leading the way to their bathroom.

Jean was still grumpy by the time they exited the shower, though he did wash Marco's hair and let the other wash his in return. He fetched a pair of sweat pants and an undershirt from his closet and Marco settled for boxers and an oversized sweater and the both of them crawled under the covers.

Marco noticed Jean's mood wasn't going to improve any time soon so he leaned closer to his boyfriend, who was practically facing away from him to hide his pout, and kissed his temple, then his cheek and jaw and nose and chin in quick succession. When Jean turned to push Marco away he had a small smile on his lips and Marco took his wrists in his hands and held them away from himself, keeping his kissing assault to the other's face.

They wrestled and rolled around the bed, Jean almost falling off the side a couple times, until they were sprawled on the bed red faced and panting from laughter. When Marco turned back to Jean the boy was looking at him, and he had that look in his eyes; the one he always had when he was about to say-

"I love you, Marco." Jean whispered softly, so very softly. And Marco couldn't help but smile and shift closer to him.

"I love you too Jean."

They pulled the covers over themselves and snuggled closer to each other, limbs tangling and breath mingling. They fell asleep like that sharing each other's warmth and presence, and enjoying the peace of their shared home, slow sweet kisses were shared till both had heavy eyelids and warm hearts.


End file.
